Dauntless Screw-up
by lola.c.prior
Summary: Tris is Dauntless-born and the daughter of a Dauntless leader. When she turns 16, she is forced to marry Peter, whose dad is another almighty powerful leader, so he can have more power. Seems like an okay fate (even if it isn't Dauntless-y) right? Except Four and Tris are in love with each other. Oh, boy, what a screw-up! Rated T 'cause it's Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Natalie Prior POV: **

Today's the day. The day of my daughter Tris' aptitude test. My husband Max, a Dauntless leader, is terrified that she will not pick Dauntless. I told him that it was fine, it is her choice, after all. But I am a bit worried too. I am Divergent. I had to hide it, even from my husband. Tris knows that even if she is Divergent, she must tell everyone that she is not, even her father.

Max now walks up to me, "Well, they've left for school," I nod quietly, "Natalie, Caleb is meant for Erudite, we know that. We've seen the books in his room for the past seven years. But what about Tris? What if she's Divergent? She must stay at all costs. Remember, I became a Dauntless leader, in exchange for Tris marrying Peter, Eric's son, so that Dauntless could have more power than Abnegation. I guess I have enjoyed my job more than I intended to." He sighs and I hug him.

* * *

I knock on Max's door once, then twice, then three times, then six times, so he knows it's me he taught me this. "Come in," he says.

"Tris and Caleb are back from the aptitude tests," I tell Max. He comes out of his office.

"Did they tell you anything?"

"Not yet."

"What if Tris goes to Abnegation? It should be safe there. Besides, she could always marry Marcus' Eaton's son."

"Remember two years ago, when Jeanine Matthews issued that report that Marcus' son transferred to Dauntless?" He nods and I continue, "He must have changed his name or something." Max nods again and I rub his back, "Let's go back to the kids and discuss some matters."

* * *

"Tris? Caleb? We have some things to talk about, if you would come into the living room for a minute," I tell the kids.

They walk in and I squeeze Max's hand. He clears his throat, "Caleb what were your results?"

Caleb looks at Tris uneasily and she nods, "Um, Erudite," he swallows, "Can I go now?" Max and I nod. He picks a book off the counter and dives back into his room.

Tris looks at us, waiting for someone to speak up. Max clears his throat, "Tris, as you know, I am a Dauntless leader," she nods and rolls her eyes, "And it was arranged that if your mother's baby was a girl, she, as in you, would be married to Peter, Eric's son," Tris presses her lips together and looks away, "And as you know, Abnegation has the most power, and now, Eric wants it. You can be whether that happens or not. Now, what were your results?"

She glares at him and speaks, "Dauntless."

"Is that it?"

"What was yours? Candor?"

"Tris, calm down."

"Dad, I'm not marrying Peter. He's weird."

"Either you stay here and marry him, or go to another faction," he tells her. She glares at him and goes to her room, slamming the door.

"Natalie, please. Go talk to her."

* * *

"Tris?" I say softly.

"It's open!" she says, her voice muffled by the door and music.

I walk into a room filled with boy-band posters and rock music playing.

"Tris! Can you turn it down?!"

"Sure mom!" She turns it down.

"Tris, what were your results?"

She gulps and says, "Pinky-promise?"

"Pinky-promise."

She whispers in my ear, so softly I can barely hear it, "Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless."

I look at her funny and hold up three fingers. She nods. I hug her, and stroke her hair. She's crying, "Oh, Tris. Your father only wants what's best."

"For me or for Dauntless?"

"For everyone."

"Now Tris, never ever tell anyone those results," she nods, "No. I mean never ever ever again under any circumstances." She nods. I kiss her forehead and leave.

* * *

"And?" Max asks me.

"Dauntless."

"That's it?"

I nod and gulp. It's been a long day, emotionally taxing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max POV: **

It is now the morning of Caleb and Tris' choosing ceremony. I am in my apartment pacing, when I am interrupte-

"Max. Come. It's time," Natalie walks in and tells me. I run my hand over my hair. We take the train to the ceremony. This is the one year that I will not be at the net, or have anything to do with the initiation. I look behind my seat and see Tris laughing with Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. Then I see Caleb looking out the window, focusing in on certain Erudite buildings that are closer to the city.

I feel Eric's cold hand on my shoulder, "What do you want Eric?" I say, sounding more annoyed that I intended to.

"I just came to ask how Tris is doing. After initiation, I intend for them to be at least engaged."

I raise my eyebrows at Natalie and she nods. I clear my throat, "Well, her results were Dauntless, but she isn't too happy about being married to Peter." Eric presses his lips together and looks away, towards Tris. So I continue, "To be honest, maybe she likes Uriah," I lie, just to get him wound up. He sees me trying to hide my smile and laughs.

"Well we are here. And remember, make sure that Tris chooses Dauntless," Eric says. I nod. _Why wouldn't she?_

* * *

**Tris POV: **

I stand next to Caleb and some girl named Jennifer from Amity. Abnegation's leader, Marcus Eaton, makes a speech and the next thing I know, Caleb's name is being called. I try to calm myself._ Tris, you already know that he's gonna choose Erudite, so don't act so surprised. _Caleb does choose Erudite and then Marcus calls my name.

"What'd he say?" I ask Jennifer.

"He called your name, silly! Go for it, girl!" she tells me. So I take the knife and put my blood in Dauntless' black coals. My father pats my shoulder, smiling, but I can't even look at him in the eyes anymore. Even after what mom told me.

* * *

**Natalie POV: **

_Oh, good. Tris chose Dauntless. But what will become of her now? _I think to myself, _But I hope Caleb makes the right decisions in Erudite. I never really trusted them, or Jeanine Matthews for that matter. _

The next thing I know, the ceremony is done and us Dauntless run out of there. Max grabs my hand and we lead the initiates and other members that have come towards the tracks. We run all the way there, and I don't see anyone missing Caleb. _That's a shame. He way very bright, too bright, _I realize_, for Dauntless. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Approximately 2 weeks later...**

**Tris POV: **

I look and see that I am ranked first. I look for Peter's name, hoping not to find it there. But it is too late. He's ranked fifth. The past week, he has forced himself on top of me. Once I struggled and fought back. Peter punched and continued groping me. Tobias is the only one that knows. He has helped me and even let me sleep in his room one night. Then he let me see his fear landscape and has helped me with fighting. On the last fighting day, he paired me with Peter. Eric's face was so red. Tobias taught me some techniques and so I won against Peter. But I still don't feel right. I have a feeling that Eric told Peter to let me win so that I could like him.

* * *

Uriah staggers up to me, "Trissy, what's wrong?"

"Uriah go away. You're drunk."

"Only a teensy bit!"

"Uriah, I'm really not in the mood."

"Fine, oh, right. You might want to know that Peter is looking for you."

"Okay, thanks Uriah."

As if on cue, Peter walks up to me. "Hey, babes. Wanna beer?"

"No."

"I know what you want."

"You to go away."

"No. Those feelings are not true."

"So? I'm not Candor."

"Neither am I. But I know that you really want me."

"Oh, gosh. How'd you know?" I respond sarcastically.

"Tris, stop it."

"No, get off me."

"No." He pulls me into an unfamiliar hallway, even for me. Peter unzips my pants and then his. He forces himself on me. I try to scream, but he punches me. "Tris. You listen to me. Now my dad gets pissed easily, so let's try to make him happy. If you marry me, you can have all of the power, money, and resources that you want." He slips a huge and expensive ring onto my finger.

I pull it off. "Peter, no. I don't want any of that."

"So you'd rather be Factionless?"

"My dad has more power than yours does. I am not saying that I don't want any, but I don't have any desire for more."

"Remember what your dad got in exchange for his job?"

"Yes, but he must not have thought it important at the time."

"So you forgive him?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not entirely his fault."

"Don't you want to get revenge?"

I shrug. "Peter, would you give me my pants?"

"Yeah."

"Here's your ring back."

"Thanks, although my dad won't be too happy."

"Neither will mine."

"At least your dad is nice."

"He hasn't been lately. But lately your dad has been nicer than usual."

"Probably because you are helping him achieve more power than he would have imagined."

By now, our pants are on and we are walking back into the Pit.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening."

I kiss him and he kisses me back. Romantically.

"And thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me understand. My dad just told me one day, and I never got to even know why."

"Why what?"

"Why he wanted power. I mean he's always been greedy, but now more than ever. And I never got the full story, or even an explanation. Never a chance to stand my ground."

I nod and we part ways in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter POV:**

My dad, Eric, drags me into a hallway once he sees Tris and I part ways.

"How'd it go?" he asks.

I shrug, "Tris is nice and all. She ranked first and all of that crap."

"Well, get on with it!"

"I don't really like her."

"You what?!"

"I mean, before it was okay, like during initiation I felt like I had power over her, and that felt good. And now, it just feels, well, wrong."

"Son, power is good, power makes one feel happy."

I shrug again, "Here's your ring back." I turn around and heads toward the Pit.

His face turns bright red. "Peter! You get back here!"

I roll my eyes and turn around.

He hands me the ring, "Here. Go back to her. And this time, I want good news!"

"News that's good for me or for you?"

He looks at me like I already know the answer. And I do. He means what's good for him, Max, and the other Dauntless leaders. I walk towards the bar and pick up another beer. At least I can party about getting into Dauntless.

* * *

**Tris POV:**

After meeting with Peter, I decide to get a soda. I sit down, unfortunately next to Will and Christina who are making out. I rest my chin on my palm and cross my legs. Four comes up to me.

"You okay?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and shrug. "You know how I told you about the leaders plans for my future?"

He nods.

"Well, Peter understands me now. He um, tried to rape me again, so I explained to it to him."

"That bastard. Wait, explained what?"

"Like how, fear isn't the same as respect."

He nods again.

"He said that Eric never even explained it to him; it was ordered. Now I feel bad for him. For what Eric will do to him."

"Don't."

"What?"

"He didn't stand up to his dad. It's his own fault."

"He could have gotten kicked out of Dauntless for standing up to a leader though."

"And risk his only chance of getting more power? Eric would never do that."

I nod. It makes more sense. Peter never was one to talk much.

"Anyways, you should be celebrating. Ranked first."

"Yeah. What rank were you?"

"First."

I nod. Four is perfect for Dauntless. How couldn't he be. Ranked first, he could get a job in the government.

"Why didn't you get a government job? Is it because you don''t want to interact with your father?" I ask, remembering his fear landscape that he showed me.

"That and I've always felt that I have never fit in with Dauntless."

"Why? You're perfect for it. Ranked first, and only four fears."

"Well, Dauntless has changed. It used to be better, a place to challenge your fears and be brave, acknowledging courage. Now it's more of gruesome and punk-like."

I nod; that was in the History of the Factions textbook that we had at school.

"But, why aren't you partying? It's your night. You'll only ever do initiation once."

I nod, unsure of what to do.

Four sees my anxiety, "Say, where are Lynn, Marlene and Uriah?"

"Marlene and Uriah are probably somewhere far off drunk and making out And Peter is also probably drunk trying to chat up Lynn."

Four nods, "What don't you come to my place?"

"My parents will probably see me."

"So? You're an official Dauntless member now. Key words: Dauntless member. You're not afraid of them are you? Besides, you're a real member now. Who cares what they say? You're all grown up."

I nod, throw away my soda can, and take his hand.

* * *

I remember this room from the night that Four saved me. From the manly scent of metal and soap to the 'Fear God Alone' sign, this room feels good to be in again. I look around and see a list of initiate names, next to numbers. Some are crossed out, others circled.

"Hey, Four, what's this?"

"Don't look at that."

"Why not?"

He smiles, "Top-secret."

I smile back and look at the list. "Ooh, Eric wanted Peter to be ranked first huh? So he could be a leader?"

"Yeah dummy."

I put the list down. "So, why am I in here again?" _Damn you Tris, always speaking your mind, huh?_

"Well, I took you into my fear landscape which no one but me and leaders, only during initiation though, have seen. And I trained you at night. Because I like you. Ever since I helped you off of the net after you jumped."

I am about to say something, but am lost with no words. So I walk up to him and kiss him. Romantically, I hope. He smiles and kisses me back. We fall back onto the bed, snogging each other. His hand travels up my shirt, and stops at my shoulder. I hands are wrapped around his neck. He pulls me closer to him, and his tongue grazes my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth automatically, new to this whole experience. But before the panic takes over me, he breaks apart.

Four frowns, "What's this? Are you hurt?"

I shake my head, "No, it's a new tattoo."

"Can I see it?"

I nod, unsure of how else to respond. I unzip my sweater and slip my arm through part of my shirt. He carefully unwraps the bandage and sees the tattoo I got this afternoon, after initiation ended: a circle with the three factions that were on my aptitude test. The Abnegation arm holds a hand of Dauntless fire, and in that fire is Erudite's eye. The whole tattoo is all black.

Four looks at it and asks what it stands for.

I pull him down and whisper in his ear, "The three factions that I got in my aptitude test."

He nods. He knows about my Divergence.

"Four, do you have any tattoos?"

He nods.

"Can I see them?"

He nods again, but he seems unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"No one has ever seen me undress before, except my father." He shudders and I remember his fear landscape.

I pat his back and he takes off his shirt. I gasp, but not just because he is so hot. There is more tattoos than normal skin on his back. He has all five factions, plus a lot of other designs.

"Why the five factions?

"I want all of their values, not just the Dauntless', but I continually struggle."

"No one is perfect."

And with that, he hugs me, tightly.

When we break apart, I ask him "Four, can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure." He shrugs.

"What's your real name? What faction did you come from?"

"Tobias Eaton."

"So that makes you-"

"Yeah, yeah. The reports that Jeanine issued about Marcus are true. He beat me up, so I came here."

"Are you Divergent?"

He nods. It's obvious, he fits in so well in both places.

"So can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"He gives me his 'Instructor Four' look.

I smile, "Kidding, kidding. Yes you can. What's up?"

"Do you like it here?"

I shrug, "Yeah, but I'm Divergent; anywhere is okay for me, but I don't fit in particularly well here."

He nods.

I look at the time, "Wow, 11:23, that early huh. Well, _Tobias_, I'd better get back to the dorms. Don't want Eric getting any wrong thoughts, now, do we?"

He winks at me but looks sad that I'm leaving.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to bug you," I reassure him. He grins and I smile back. He pulls me back into one last kiss, which lasts about 10 minutes. I smile toothily at him. He smiles back and blows me kisses. I blow them back and peck his cheek before tip-toeing back to the dorms.

Unfortunately, Christina spots me.

"Where've you been missy?"

I whisper in her ear, "Four made out with me."

"How drunk was he?"

"Not at all. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Night."

"G'night!" she tells me back.

Once I get to the Dauntless-born dorms, Uriah, Marlene, Peter, and Lynn are passed out on their cots. _Glad I'm not the one that'll have a hangover tomorrow, _I think to myself as I drift asleep...


	5. Chapter 5

**Eric POV:**

As soon as Peter leaves, I go to find Max. I see him drinking and talking with Harrison and Bud at the bar, but Bud and Harrison are to drunk to notice when I march up, and grab Max's shirt. It literally tears, and Max screams and throws his beer in my direction. I dodge it easily; what do you expect from a half-intoxicated man?

"What the fuck man?!" he shouts in my ear.

For a minute, I think that the disco will stop and everyone will stare, but then I remember that this is Dauntless: bar fights are usually _way_ bigger than this. Still, I drag Max out of the bar and into a hallway.

"You!" I spit out, like the one, three-letter word itself, is venom, ""You-you idiot! How could you?!"

"Me? What did I do?!"

"Your daughter!"

"Fine," Max rolls his eyes, like he's used to my ignorance, as if he knows why I left Erudite, "What did my _daughter_ do?"

"Sh-she rejected Peter!" I manage to stutter out.

He shrugs, "So? When we made deals 16 years ago, it was all about us. Not our children, or how they would react, but us."

"What are you, Abnegation now?"

He puts his hands up in mock defense, "All I'm sayin' Eric, is that maybe for once you should think about how you affect others." And with that, he walks away.

_Huh. Never knew he could be so insightful..._

* * *

**Tris POV:**

The next morning, I go to the Pit. Even at 7:30 in the morning, people are still drinking. I get a hot chocolate and sit down in silence. Peter walks over to me and puts his plate down.

"Hey," he says glumly.

"Hey. Listen, can we still be friends?" I ask bluntly.

Peter looks shocked, "After all that's happened...that's what you choose to say?"

I shrug and take one of his muffins, "It's not really your fault. I mean, sure you could have told your fath-"

"Hey!" I am interrupted by Peter, who suddenly realizes that I took his muffin. "Give me that!"

I giggle, "Too late!' I show him that I have bitten off part of it, then take another bite, "Mm...blueberry..."

"Oh, you asked for it!" he says.

Halfway through another bite, my eyes grow wide. I stand up, and so does Peter.

I run to the buffet line and pick up another muffin, squeezing between Marlene and Uriah's hands.

"Hey!" they shout simultaneously.

"Sorry," I say, then squeal as Peter comes up to me. I run up to the chasm and throw what's left of my, or rather Peter's, muffin in it.

"Hey!" he says loudly.

I just smile and toss him his new one.

"Thanks," he says.

I wink at him, dump my hot chocolate in the garbage, and walk out of the Pit, bumping into someone.

* * *

"Hey Tris," he says to me, "What was that between you and Peter?"

I smile weakly, "What was what?"

He rolls his eyes, and walks away, knowing I'll follow him.

And I do.

He tuts, "Come on Tris, you know what I'm talking about."

I glance around the hallway. It's empty, so it's safe to talk, "Well, if you must know _Tobias_, Peter and I were just talking."

"About what?" Four asks suspiciously.

"You know,...the situation at hand with our parents."

"Tris, I don't know if this'll make any difference, but you guys are members now. What your parents tell you to do doesn't matter."

I eye him suspiciously, "Well, does the fact that our fathers are _both_ leaders 'make a difference'?"

"Yeah, you're right. But what if you guys faked it?"

"Like,...fake going out?"

"Yeah. You said that you didn't like Peter, so why not fake it? You won't have to go out for real, and it may help you guys trust each other as friends."

I like this idea, "Now that, is a good idea."

Four smiles, and brings me closer to him. Our lips meet and a spark of energy enlightens me. Four pushes me closer to him.

We stay in our little fantasy for a good five minutes, before a voice breaks us apart.

"No! I've told you, Lauren, if Peter knows what's good for him, then he'll do as I say!" a voice, that can only be Eric's, fill the air. It gets louder and louder, so Eric and Lauren must be coming closer.

Four looks at me, and I silently tell him that we need to leave.

He takes my hand, and we run towards his apartment.

"Oh, hello. Four. Tris," Peter says. He leans against the wall and nods in our direction.

"Peter," Four states, "Tris and I have a plan for you two."

"Oh?"

I clear my throat, "Yes. We'll fake it."

Peter nods in response, "I'm liking it."

Four smiles and Peter looks back and forth at me then Four.

"Ah, I see," he says, "The almighty Four's proclaiming his love, huh? Well, is that why she was first in initiatio-"

"I'm right here you know!" I interrupt. Peter does not need to be talking to me like I am not right in front of him.

"And besides, Peter, your dad wanted to rank you first and Tris second. But did you notice that your average time was eight minutes, and Tris' was two minutes and forty-five seconds? And that's not counting Uriah's."

Peter gulps, "Well, I guess Tris did deserve to, um..."

"To what?" I ask sharply.

"To...win," he admits.

I smile and once Four clears his throat, Peter stands up and walks away.

* * *

"Want some water?" Four asks, once we are in his apartment.

I shake my head, and slip off my combat boots. Then I sit down on Four's bed and bury my face in my hands.

Four peaks out from his kitchen, "Hey, you okay?"

I don't respond. Last night I was excited about being a real Dauntless member, but now, my fear of intimacy is all I can think about. I suddenly realize that we, two teenagers who 'like' each other are in the same small room with each other. And in that small room is a bed. Dirty thoughts fill my mind and covering my face from the world doesn't help. I can count the inches between us.

Forty-eight inches.

Four walks over to me.

Fourteen inches.

He sits down next to me.

Seven inches.

He kisses me.

Zero inches.

I pull away, and wipe my nose with my sleeve.

"Hey," Four says soothingly, "Everything's gonna be all right. Peter's, well,...Peter. And we can't change that. But the Peter I know would not do what his father says, if his father is the only one that benefits. The Peter I know is greedy and vicious, but in the right moments, he can be helpful. And it sounds like Peter does not want to harm you and even agrees that your fathers are bullshitting."

I nod and Four rubs my back. How am I supposed to tell him of my fear? I'm not Candor, but should I still even tell him? Or just drop subliminal hints?

Then I blurt out, "Umm, Four, did you see my fear landscape yesterday?"

"No, you know that only the leaders see them. Why do you ask?"

"Why do you ask why do you ask?"

"Tris, seriously."

"Fine," I groan, "I just wanted to know if you know my fears."

"I only know that there's seven of them."

I nod.

"Do you want me to know your fears?"

I shrug, "I know yours. It would only be fair to you."

He puts his arm around my shoulder, "I won't make you take me through you fear landscape Tris. But is there something I should know?"

I shake my head and blush furiously, looking away. Then I feel guilty, "Yeah. Actually. But maybe it would be better if we were-"

"In a better place," he finishes. Then he smiles, "Where we show Eric who's boss."

"Yeah," I say, smiling for the first time in what seems like ages.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! And a quick shout-out to chocolatedauntlesscake for coming up with the fabulous ideas for this chapter: thanks!**

**Tris POV:**

I get back from showing Four my landscape. I flop down on my bed, think about life, and wait for Four to get home.

After I showed him my fear landscape, Four went off to meet Zeke for drinks in the Pit, and I still can't tell if that's a bad or good thing. Maybe he got paranoid and afraid that my fear of intimacy will keep us from growing closer together. But on the other hand, Four's been spending so much time with me, from setting up my apartment, and telling me about different jobs, to planning a 'date' for Peter and me, that he needs to spend some time with his best friend.

Then the door knocks.

"Tris?" a masculine voice asks.

I open the door, "Oh, hi Four."

"Tobias," he reminds me bluntly. "May I come in?"

I nod and we sit down on the edge of the bed together.

"Tris, I just want you to know that I respect your fears and will not get in the way of them."

I blink. "You sound so amity."

He smiles and wraps me in a hug. Then he speaks, "Is this why last night you-"

I shrug and cut him off, "I've just always been wary of physical contact. Aside from fighting of course. My dad taught me early on."

He nods. He understands. He came from Abnegation, after all. "So does this mean I can still do this?"

He kisses me, and I just melt into it.

"I take that as a yes," he tells me.

I nod. "Are you mad?" I ask, after a minute passes without either of us talking.

He shakes his head. "Should I be? Tris, I'm fine with it. Totally okay. _I told you_, I'm new to this too."

I nod, and gulp, unsure of what to do next.

"Want to spend the night at my apartment like old times?" he asks, referring to when Peter was 'forced' to rape me during initiation. I say that because he did it with his own free will.

"Sure..." I say, unsure of what else to say.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, but I don't flinch at the touch. Instead, I melt into it, just like his kiss."You don't have to if you don't want to," he says reassuringly.

I shrug and try to think of a valid excuse, "I think mine is haunted, so I'll stay with you."

Four gets off the bed with a smile. "Aww, is Trissy afraid of ghosts?" he teases mockingly.

I punch his shoulder, but he doesn't even flinch. "_Right_," I say, "Because ghosts are _totally_ in my fear landscape."

We walk to his apartment, and before he opens the door, Four bends down to kiss me. I soon press a finger to his mouth, signaling for him to be quiet. I tug his shoulder and we bend over, looking across the hallway to find Eric and Lauren.

"I'm tellin' ya Lauren, I can't wait much longer for Tris," Eric says.

"_I told you Eric_, romance takes time. _We_ took four years longer than expected," Lauren reassures him.

"I'm not sure I'm looking for romance. Heck, I'm not sure I'm looking for love at all! If Tris isn't ready by the end of next week, I'll force it."

"Talk to her," she says gently.

"Fine," he says, heading in the direction of my apartment.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lauren mutters, as the heads towards the Pit.

"Go to the Pit," Four tells me, once the hallway is cleared.

I look at him crazily.

Then he explains himself. "If Eric doesn't find you in your apartment, the next place he'll look is the Pit. And, speaking from past experiences, Eric will may your life a living hell if he doesn't get what he wants."

I nod and gulp, unsure of how else to respond, even if it isn't very dauntless of me.

"Go," he repeats, "Christina was in there, last I saw."

I nod again, give him a kiss, and run, nearly tripping over my own feet.

When I get to the Pit, my eyes immediately search for people I know. I need to find someone, anyone.

Then I spot Christina drinking a Crush soda as her eyes are focused on the roar of the chasm.

"Hey guuuurl," she says.

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

"No, I'm just being a girl," she responds.

I roll my eyes, grab a soda, and pull over a chair. Then I look over my shoulder, only to see none other than Eric at the bar, looking over the tables for someone.

Someone being me.

"Shit," I swear. Then I realize that I said it aloud, once Christina looks at me funny.

"Explain yourself missy," she tells me, "Swearing is _so_ unlike you. And so is that outfit. I seriously need to take you shopping tomorrow." Then her eyes get real wide and she realizes something, "Aww, is Trissy trying to impress Four?"

"You sound just like him," I respond, "But yes. Maybe. That's all I'm gonna tell you. And remember I told you about Eric and Peter and my fate?"

She nods, finally giving me an open space to talk away my problems.

"Eric is getting impatient, and Four and I overheard him. He's looking for me, so act casual, okay?"

She nods.

Then I see Eric walk over.

"Act natural and when Eric comes, please pretend Peter likes me," I whisper.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she says. I smile, and she talks about Will. "So Will kissed me again!" she squeals, "At Zeke's party tomorrow night, we're gonna have _so_ much fun!" she squeals again.

"Party? Zeke? I know he's the king of Dauntless parties, but what party?"

She takes a sip of her Crush soda, swallows, then continues, "Uriah said that he holds one every year for the new members and anyone else who wants to come."

"Oh, _that_ party. I've never been to one, since I've never been a member before."

Christina nods, then her eyes widen. "Eric alert," she whispers.

I nod in thanks.

Then Christina continues louder, "Speaking of which, I need to dress you up for it. I'm positive that this guy has a massive crush on you."

I pretend to be confused. "Who? Tell me!"

"Okay, but you'd better pinky-promise," she says unsure of the whole idea. We pinky-promise just as Eric is coming towards the table. "Peter," she says, "I'm sure of it. He's been love struck since you jumped onto the net."

I fake gasp, and hide a smirk in front of Eric.

"Oh really now?" Eric cuts in.

"Oh god. You heard that?!" Christina exclaims.

Eric nods as he runs a hand through his greasy hair.

"Promise not to tell. Peter would get so mad if he found out and-"

Eric sighs. "Christina, stop it. You're rambling." Then he turns his attention to me, "I need to talk to you, Tris."

I nod, drain my soda, and follow him.

"Where are we going?" I ask, once we get to one of the many hallways of the compound.

"You'll see," is his only reply.

But when we turn the corner, I immediately know where he is taking me.

His apartment.

Eric unlocks the door, and I follow him inside.

"Wanna beer?" he asks once we sit down.

I shake my head and look at the black wall that is covered in markings. Faded ones say _Eric+Lauren_, while newer ones show _Peter waz here_ in sloppy handwriting. I smirk. Peter was one weird child growing up.

Eric clears his throat and I look at him. "Why am I here?" I ask, trying to sound tough, like other Dauntless. Even if I put up a fight, Eric is a Dauntless leader. And I need to show him that I belong here, and not just because my dad is a leader and my grandmother was.

Eric interrupts my thoughts. "Because Peter is waiting for an answer."

I look at him as if I have know idea what he's even talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, Tris," he says, "Now am I supposed to tell Peter 'no'?!"

"I gave him the ring back."

"What's wrong with it?! It cost me 549 credits, and the guy said that it's the best they had!"

"It's not the ring. It's just...I don't know. I'm just not ready I guess."

"To decide, or what?" he asks impatiently.

I sigh. "I'm 16, and just became a member. Being married to Peter doesn't sound so appealing. I thought that when I became a member of Dauntless, I would be free. Now I find out that my fate is arranged, and has been decided for 16 years. That's 16 years of me thinking that I could be free. Turns out not."

"So...that's a no?" he says questionably. Then he takes a large swig of his beer, and I think that if I get him mad, he'll get drunk and this will turn messy.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'll give him another chance, but maybe you should-"

I am interrupted by Peter walking out of a room with a duffel bag stuffed with clothes.

"Oh, hi," he says, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You most certainly are," Eric replies. "Now just _what_ are you doing?"

"Just, umm...you know, getting stuff from my apartment...?" Peter says questionably.

"Mhmm," Eric says, obviously not convinced. By the way he said, or rather slurred, it, I can tell that he is quickly becoming intoxicated.

"No, it's true," Peter insists.

"Just get the hell outa here," Eric says irritably.

I look at him, shocked. Even though my parents enforce discipline, they have never sworn at me, even when my dad gets drunk.

But before Peter leaves, he swiftly crosses the room and smirks at his dad. Then he kisses my cheek and slams the door on his way out, leaving Eric and me stunned.

I can feel the heat going up to my cheeks, reddening them.

"You can go now," Eric says.

I nod and bolt out. Then I head to Four's room.

I open the door and find Peter and Four whispering.

I clear my throat and they both look up to me.

* * *

"Hello," they both say simultaneously.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What, no hello?" Peter questions back.

I roll my eyes before slumping down on the couch.

"Playing cards," Four says, answering my question. "What does it look like?"

I shrug and watch them.

"Go Fish," Peter says after a while.

I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asks irritably. "My mom thinks I'm asking Four about what it's like working in the control room. I was bored, okay? Oh, and by the way, my parents arranged for us to have dinner with each other before Zeke's party tomorrow night.

"A date?!" I ask furiously.

Peter shrugs, "You could call it that."

I sigh, and try to hold back a smirk, thinking back to the game they're playing. "Is that _child's game_ the best you can think of?"

Peter nods in defeat.

"What?" he asks. "Can you think of anything better?"

I roll my eyes, nod, and get off the couch. Then I take the cards from them and shuffle them, and get out Four's stash of poker chips.

"Ever play Texas Hold 'em?" I ask.

And the looks that I get on their faces are priceless.

**A/N This chapter took so long because I was drained of ideas! So do you guys (and gals) think it would be funny if Eric sets up a date for Peter and Tris, and makes Peter recite Tris a funny love poem? Then she laughs, and Peter thinks that maybe he has a crush on her for real?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This chapter includes scenes from Insurgent, which sadly...I do not own. I only own the copy of it, which is in my hands right now, but not the words. However, the goddess Veronica Roth does!**

**And again, I would like to thank chocolatedauntlesscake for the wonderful ideas and being an over-all great person to talk to!**

**Tris POV:**

After Peter leaves, I do my head in trying to think about what Eric was trying to talk to me about. What Lauren said was true; true love _does_ take time. And if Eric isn't willing to wait, then I'm not sure I'm willing to give in to the situation. Wait-did I just say what I think I said? Here I am, a new member to Dauntless, with an apartment and offer to be a new leader-in-training, and here I am, dissing another leader._ Maybe I am going crazy..._

I shrug off the thought, and all others that are tugging at my heart, and put on one of Four's old shirts. Then I climb into his bed, and pull over the covers, fluff the pillows, and bury myself in a sea of blankets, all of which help me forget my troubles.

Just as I am about to fall asleep, a new, welcoming warmth hits the other side of the bed.

"Four," I murmur.

He smiles, and kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, Tris."

"G'night Four," I say, still half asleep.

"Tris? Two things. One, is that my shirt?"

I nod, and he continues.

"Two, are you okay with this?"

"With what?" I ask. I sit up, and Four looks on at me intently.

His eyes never loose mine, even though I can tell that he's blushing. "You know...sleeping together in this bed, with your fear and all?"

"I'm sixteen, you know, don't get any ideas!"

He puts his arms up in defense. "I'm not! I swear to god I'm not!"

"Do you _want_ me on the floor?"

He shakes his head, "No...It's just...I've been thinking-"

I groan. "Oh, god. Don't bring this up. Please don't bring this up." And with that I pull my arms to my chest and bury my face in my knees.

"I'm sorry, Tris." he says.

I know he means it, but all I say in response is, "Goodnight Four."

* * *

That night, I don't get any sleep. All I can hear is Four saying, 'Tris, don't leave me,' and 'Tris, I swear to God that I didn't mean to scare you.'

After a few hours of tossing and turning, and staring at the ceiling for god knows how long, I hit him with my pillow.

He jumps up, still half asleep. "Wha' I do?!"

"Nothing," I start. Then I sigh. "Four, you did nothing wrong. So stop thinking that I'm gonna leave you."

He takes a minute to process this, then he kisses me. To my surprise, I deepen the kiss, and when we pull back, I grin.

Four grins back. "Y-you really mean it?"

I nod. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

I smile, and this time, when my head hits the pillow, I fall fast asleep.

The next morning, I wake up to the buzz of an electric razor. Four stands in front of his bathroom mirror, his head tilted so he can see the corner of his jaw.

I hug my knees, covered by the sheet, and watch him.

"Good morning," he says, his concentration never stopping, "How did you sleep?"

"Not so good. Your tossing and turning kept me up," I start. Then I try to lighten the mood. "But other that that, okay." I get up, and as he tilts his head back to address his chin with the razor, I wrap my arms around him, pressing my forehead to his back where the Dauntless tattoo peeks from beneath his shirt.

He sets his razor down and folds his hands over mine. Neither of us breaks the silence. I listen to his breathe, and he strokes my fingers idly, the task at hand forgotten.

"I should go get ready," I say after a while. I am reluctant to leave, but I am supposed to be figuring out which type of job I want, for tomorrow's choosing, and besides that, Christina is taking me shopping for the party tonight.

"I'll get you something to wear," Four says. "And...sorry again."

I roll my eyes, and slip on the shirt I slept in and a pair of shorts from Four. A few minutes later, I walk barefoot down the hall, holding my dirty clothes from yesterday and wearing Four's over-sized clothes. But when I turn the doorknob, Peter is standing next to my bed.

"Get out," I start wearily.

"Not so fast, _honey_," he teases.

"You're not your dad," I remind him. "You don't have to call me that. In fact, you _shouldn't_."

He shrugs, and leans against the wall.

"Why are you here?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Why are you wearing Four's shirt?" he questions back.

I shoot him a glare. "That's beside the point. Now tell me why you're here."

He looks down at the ground, before speaking ever so slightly. "Don't forget our date tonight."

I smirk. "Oh, it'll be one that I'll never forget."

A smile creeps out of the corner of Peter's mouth. "Do you think Four'll have the same response? 'Cause if I know Zeke, we'll be playing tons of games and staying out late, and as much as I enjoy Four, I would like to keep him on my good side."

I take this in for a moment, then I respond. "As long as your dad's not at the party, it'll be fine. And Four understands. If he's not okay with it, I'll politely remind him that he'll be messing with two of Dauntless' leaders, one of which my dad."

Peter nods. "Seven PM in the Pit tonight. I'll be looking for you."

I smirk. "You mean, your _dad_ will."

"Yeah," Peter says, before walking out whistling.

I laugh to myself, and change into 'shopping clothes' that I know that Christina will hate instantly. But hey, that's why I'm wearing them now, and not tonight for the party.

* * *

"Tris! Tris! Earth to Tris! Trissy!" Christina calls sing-songily.

How on earth can that girl sense my presence, even before the doors to the Pit, that I recently opened, swing shut? I shake off the thought, grab a muffin, and slide into the seat next to Christina.

"Hey," I start wearily, knowing this will be a long day.

"Oh, Tris. Finally you're here," she says back. But she's not looking at me. She's looking at Will. "Isn't Will lovely? Now, I just need to find something to 'wow' him."

I nod, and tear a piece off my muffin. Christina looks at me, then does the same.

"Hey!" I shout.

She shrugs. "What? I'm trying to watch my diet for the party tonight, and that muffin looks fabulous. Tastes great too."

I roll my eyes, and shove the rest of it in my mouth, before Christina can take any more of it.

Christina shrugs it off, and leads me into an all black boutique.

"Ooh! Look at this!" Christina squeals like a little kid, and I know that this will be a long day. She runs up to a dress, looks for the right size, then holds it up against herself.

"Tris!" she calls, "Does this look right with my tan?"

I shrug and say "Sure..."

She huffs and shakes her head. Then she looks for a different style.

A few minutes later, she calls me back, and hands me a strapless short black dress that has red lace at the bottom.

"Go put that on," she orders.

* * *

"Tris! Aww, you look so cute!" Christina screams, once I step out of the dressing stall.

"I look like a hooker." I cross my arms and stare out the window, into the Pit. Then I see Eric walking. He's whistling and muttering that the mannequins look hot. Suddenly, I forget all about my too-tight dress and stare out the window.

Christina comes running up to me, murmuring about high heels, but I shush her before she can continue and point at Eric. She nods, understanding that we need to put on an act.

Then Eric walks into the shop. "Where are your leather sports jackets?" he asks the cashier irritably.

She gives him an answer that I can't hear. But he must not like it, because he tutts gruffly.

While Eric's cursing out the cashier, Christina clears her throat, and starts speaking in such a loud voice, I didn't even know she had it in her. "Wow, Tris! Yep, Peter will definitely like that dress on you. In fact, maybe after the party he'll even want to-"

My eyes widen and I look to Christina. I hiss at her and slap her arm. "Shhh! Christina! Just_ what_ do you think you're doing?"

"Getting Eric to like you even more," she whispers back.

I groan, just as Eric is walking towards us. He looks me up and down, the look of lust growing in his eyes.

"Too bad I'm not 16 anymore, eh, sweetheart?"

I fake a smile and laugh. But on the inside, I want to show him who's boss.

Eric pinches my cheek. "Your buddy's right, Peter will love that on you. Make sure you wear it to the party." He chuckles and walks out.

"That's it," I say, marching toward the dressing rooms, "I am _not_ going to wear this dress. Ever."

"Tris, wait!"

I ignore her, and pull the dress off-or at least try to. "Uggh! Why is there no zipper on this thing! It's so frickin' hard to- -whoops..."

"Tris what did you do that can be so bad? It's not like you ripped the dress!" Then Christina gasps. "You did rip it, didn't you?"

"Umm...No comment?"

"_Aww!_ Tris, that looked good on you."

In my mind, I can hear Eric saying "really really good" and licking his lips. But just thinking of it makes me sick. _Why is my fear the only thing I can think of right now?_

* * *

"Ah, Tris," a voice behind me says, three hours later. "Just the person I wanted to see."

I turn around and groan. "Dad, what do you want?"

"_Beatrice_, be nice.'

"_Dad_, this isn't Amity," I mock.

He lets out a deep breath. "Tris, I need to talk to you. Follow me."

"Why should I? Any more secrets about the rest of my life that I don't know about?"

He puts his head in his hands. "Look, I know I should have told you about it sooner, but Eric was afraid that you wouldn't agree to it if you'd known."

I cross my arms and stare into the Chasm.

"You've had a rough day, haven't you?"

I nod. "Shopping for _your_ date."

My dad puts his hand on my shoulder. "Tris, I know this has been hard for you, and, well, the situation couldn't get much worse. But, well,...you see..."

I groan and tilt my head up to the ceiling. "Dad, just spit it out."

He chuckles. "You've been acting so teenager-y lately." Then his expression darkens. "You know how you and Peter have been 'set up'?"

I nod glumly.

"Well, you've been engaged ever since birth. Eric just wanted Peter to tell you this, but it's been too long enough."

I look at my dad with wide eyes. He pulls out a ring, and in the center is a set of black diamond Dauntless flames. I let out a small gasp. The ring would be pretty, but not the way I see it.

I see it as my freedom, the reason I was going to come to Dauntless, being destroyed.


End file.
